gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Bürgermeisterwahl
"Die Bürgermeisterwahl" (Originaltitel:The Stanchurian Candidate) ist die vierzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde am 24. August 2015 erstmals auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt, und wurde in Deutschland am 28. Oktober 2015 im Disney Channel gezeigt. Offizielle Beschreibung Gronkel Stan hat beschlossen, bei den Bürgermeisterwahlen als Kandidat anzutreten. Nun haben Dipper und Mabel alle Hände voll zu tun, ihren schusseligen Onkel in den perfekten Kandidaten zu verwandeln. Handlung Diese Episode beginnt damit dass Stan unter Schmerzen aufwacht. Er zieht sich seine Hausschuhe an, nur um herauszufinden dass Mabel sie mit Milch eingeweicht hat. Durch einen Zettel findet er heraus, dass sie nichts anderes hatte um Milch zu tragen. Er läuft in die Küche, und versucht das Licht anzuschalten, doch die Glühbirne explodiert. Als er nach der Glühbirnen-Box greift, entdeckt er dass sie leer ist, und eine Notiz von Dipper, auf der er geschrieben hat, dass er alle Glühbirnen dafür benutzt hat einen Planetarium-Anzug für Soos zu bauen. Sofort begibt sich Stan in den Supermarkt um mehr Glühbirnen zu kaufen. Robbie, Lee, Nate und Tambry stellen sich hinter ihm an, doch entscheiden sich an eine Kasse zu stellen, nachdem sie sich über Stan lustig gemacht haben. Stan versucht sich zu verteidigen, und sagt dass er das meiste sowieso stehlen wollte. Die Kassiererin hört ihn, und ruft den Sicherheitsdienst. Stan versucht sich mit einer Rauchbombe aus dem Staub zu machen, doch sie hat schon ihr Ablaufdatum überschritten, und er wird von den Sicherheitsleuten angesprungen. Schließlich schafft er es sicher nach Hause zurückzukehren, sehr angeschlagen, aber mit den Glühbirnen unter seinem Arm. Unglücklicherweise waren alle seine Anstrengungen für nichts, denn Ford hat, während er weg war, eine neue Glühbirne erfunden, die für eintausend Jahre halten wird, und die Haut weicher macht. Erbost setzt sich Stan vor den Fernseher, und schaut sich die Nachrichten an. Als er den Bericht sieht dass Mister Befufftlefumpter verstorben ist, und dass eine neue Wahl abgehalten wird, ist Stan geschockt. Später am Tag versammeln sich die Leute von Gravity Falls im Rathaus. Sheriff Blubs liest die Liste der Vorschriften vor, die der neue Kandidat erfüllen muss: Einen Schatten werfen, bis Zehn zählen können, und einen Hut haben um ihn in den Ring auf dem Boden werfen zu können. Bud Gleeful tut wie ihm geheißen, und, zur Verwunderung der Bewohner, verkündet dass er zum Bürgermeister kandidieren wird. Er beginnt zu reden, in der Überzeugung dass er schon gewonnen hätte, bis Stan seinen Fez in den Ring wirft, nachdem er Dipper und Mabels Unterhaltung zuhört, bei der sie sich sagen wie toll es wäre wenn Ford kandidieren würde. Stan fragt die versammelten Stadtbewohner ob sie wirklich Bud gewinnen lassen würden, und viele weitere entscheiden sich auch zu kandidieren, und rennen aufgeregt davon. Bud sagt Stan dass er einen mächtigen Feind gemacht hätte. Dipper und Mabel machen sich sorgen über Stans Kandidatur, und denken dass er kein sonderlich guter Kandidat sein wird. Schließlich entscheiden sie sich seinen Wahlkampf zu leiten, und sie wandeln die Mystery Shack zu seinem Wahlkampf-Gebäude um. Als er ein schreckliches Radiointerview abhält, unterbrechen die Zwillinge es absichtlich, um seine Kandidatur zu retten. Dipper beschwert sich bei Ford über Stans verhalten, bis dieser ihm schließlich eine seiner Erfindungen überreicht: Ein Krawatten-Paar, das ihn kontrollieren kann. Wenn Dipper die kontrollierende trägt, und Stan die andere, ist er in der Lage alle seine Handlungen zu kontrollieren. Dipper erzählt seiner Schwester davon, und die beiden willigen ein es an Stan auszuprobieren. Zuerst probieren sie es an Soos aus, und sehen dass es problemlos funktioniert. Als nächstes benutzen sie es bei Stan, um seine Kandidatur wieder in die richtigen Wege zu leiten, was ihn extrem popular in der Stadt macht. Stan hält eine rede über Amerika, Freiheit und "Amerifreiheit", was die Stadtbewohner lieben. Von all dem kriegt Stan selber nichts mit, und trägt die Krawatte nur weil seine Großneffen ihm erzählen dass sie glück bringt. Unterdessen ist Bud außer sich, da er nicht herausfinden kann was er falsch macht, und wie Stan sich nur so gut anstellt. Er entschuldigt sich von seinem Kampagnenkomitee und spricht mit seinem "Kampagnen-Manager", der sich in dem Nebenraum befindet: Lil' Gideon. Seit er ins Gefängnis geworfen wurde ist Bud mit ihm in Kontakt geblieben, und kandidiert nur auf den Bürgermeisterposten um ihn herauszuholen. Als er erfährt wie schlecht sich Bud anstellt, entscheidet sich Gideon seine letzte Option einzusetzen: Ein einmaliger Kontroll-Fluch, den er aus Tagebuch 2 herausgerissen hat. Gideon benutzt es auf Bud, ohne das jemand es herausfindet. Am Tag der letzten Debatte entscheidet sich Stan seine Glücks-Krawatte nicht zu tragen. Mabel und Dipper versuchen ihn zu zu überzeugen es doch zu tun, und Stan fängt an sich mit ihnen zu streiten, bis Dipper ihm offenbart, dass sie ihn die gesamte Zeit kontrolliert haben. Stan läuft aufgebracht davon, und die Zwillinge stellen fest dass sie einen neuen Kandidaten brauchen. Soos stolpert aus dem Badezimmer mit dem Kopf im Ärmel seines Pullovers, und die Zwillinge entscheiden sich dass er ihr Mann ist. Bud, Stan und Tyler Cutebiker erreichen die Debatte, und Bud beginnt wie Gideon zu sprechen, was Stan wirklich gruselt. Sie stellen sich an ihre Podiums, und Soos taucht auf, mit der Krawatte um seinen Hals. Stan ist überrascht ihn zu sehen, und entdeckt die Zwillinge hinter dem Vorhang. Er versucht die Debatte allein zu gewinnen, leider regen seine Antworten die Zuschauer mehr und mehr auf, und seine Zustimmungs-Wertung sinkt zu null. Gideon benutzt sein Charisma um das Publikum zu überzeugen ihn zu wählen. Während der Pause fragen sich Dipper und Mabel worum sich Bud so seltsam verhält. Bud stellt sich vor sie und der Bildschirm auf seinem Bauch schaltet sich ein, und zeigt Gideon, der sich nun über die Pines Kinder lustig, und dass sie nun viel "böser" sein. Er bringt Bud dazu die beiden in der Nase der Statue des verstorbenen Bürgermeisters zu fesseln, die mit Feuerwerkskörpern gefüllt wurde. Dei Debatte startet wieder, und Stans Beliebtheit sinkt weiter und weiter. Plötzlich hört er die Schreie der Zwillinge, die mit dem Stuhl aus dem Nasenloch gefallen sind. Der Strick steht kurz davor zu reißen, während Bud die Vorbereitungen trifft um die beiden in die Luft zu jagen. Stan unterbricht die Debatte und rennt los um sie zu retten und schlägt Adler auf den Schnabel, während er am Gerüst hochzuklettern. Beeindruckt fangen die Stadtbewohner an ihr Vogelfutter nach ihm zu schmeißen. Stan schnappt sich die Kinder, gerade in der Sekunde als das Seil reißt. Gideon ist außer sich, und drückt den Zünder. Stan packt die Zwillinge und springt von der Statue, nur Sekunden bevor sie explodiert. Sie landen sicher in dem Haufen Vogelfutter und die Zuschauer jubeln. Der Freiheits-Adler fliegt aus seinem Käfig und gibt ihm einen Kuss, was Stan zum neuen Bürgermeister von Gravity Falls krönt. Während alle feiern, flippt Gideon im Gefängnis aus und zereißt die Seite aus dem Buch. Stans Erfolg hält jedoch nicht lange an, als seine kriminelle Geschichte entdeckt wird,was ihm vom Posten disqualifiziert, was stattdessen Tyler zum Bürgermeister macht. Die Nachrichtensendung beginnt alle von Stans Verbrechen aufzulisten, und Dipper ist enttäuscht dass Stan nicht gewonnen hat, obwohl dieser sich damit abfindet. Mabel gibt ihm eine Schärpe auf der "Unser Held" steht, was Stan zum weinen bringt. Die drei ziehen los um in Tylers neuer Villa zu vandalieren. Im Gefängnis macht Gideon mit Geistauge bei einer Kunst-und-Handwerk-Klasse mit, der ihm anbietet später in der Nacht bei einem Aufstand mitzumachen. Gideon lehnt ab und kehrt in seine Zelle zurück, wo er ein Katzen-Poster herunterreißt, was ein Bill Cipher Beschwörungs-Rad enthüllt. Er stellt in fertig indem er die Pupille in das Auge malt, und sagt dass er bereit wäre einen Deal zu machen, während der Kreis anfängt zu leuchten. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Charakter Enthüllungen *Mister Befufftlefumpers voller Name ist Eustace Huckabone Befufftlefumpter. **Er wurde von in der Wildnis von Bären aufgezogen und hat den Gravity Falls Wasserturm errichtet. **Möglicherweise hat er auch den ersten Weltkrieg gestartet. *Gideon hat eine Seite aus Tagebuch 2 behalten. *Tylers voller Name ist Tyler Cutebiker. *Einige der Verbrechen die Stan begannen hat sind: Snack-Hinterziehung, Taschendiebstahl, Specht-Köderung, Zahnarzt-Nachahmung, generelle Unanständigkeit, Golfwagen Diebstahl, Bingo-Betrug, zu lange Witze erzählen, Mops-Handel und viele weitere. Serien Kontinuität *Robbie und Tambryführen die Beziehung weiter, die sie in "Der Gott der Liebe" begonnen haben. *Der Tod von Mister Befufftlefumper und Buds langen nach dem Bürgermeisterposten wurden erstmals in Kryptogrammen in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! erwähnt. *Gideons einsperrung ins Gravity Falls Hochsicherheitsgefängnis aus "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" wird erwähnt. *Stan spielt auf seine Identität als Namenloser Gauner aus "Nicht wonach es aussieht" an. *Buds Abneigung gegen das übernatürliche aus "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" wird erwähnt. *Stans versuche einem Bär das fahren beizubringen aus "Das Loch ohne Boden" werden erwähnt. Trivia *In Vorfreude auf dieser Folge wurde ein Twitter Account (@StanPines4Mayor) von Alex Hirsch erstellt, der dort die Rolle von Stan spielte. **Zudem wurde eine Website erstellt. *Den Spruch den Gideon aufsagt um Besitz von seinem Vater zu ergreifen ist eine Rückwärtsbotschaft, die, wenn man sie rückwärts abspielt, diese Nachricht ergibt: "Gruselige Böse Flüche! Gruselige Böse Flüche! Gruselige Böse Flüche! Gruselige Flüche! Gruselige Flüche!" Kryptogramme *Das Kryptogramm im Abspann der Episode ist "CWZSQVQBEWZSQVQBEWZSQVQMPHKD'MZ!", was, wenn man die Vigenere Chiffre darauf anwendet sich zu "SCHNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTS EUCH" übersetzt. **Der Schlüssel ist "WORKINIT" und kann im Gravity Falls Klatschblatt gefunden werden. *Das Kryptogramm auf der Seite am Ende der Folge ist "22-19 1-23-6-25 9-18 1-16-9-11 25-9-3 22-19-12-15-4-4-12-19 22-15-17 8-6-9-22-12-19-11-5 21-23-10 5-4-23-6-4 9-3-4 1-15-20-20-12-19" was mit der kombinierten Chiffre dies ergibt: "PASST AUF WEN IHR VERSCHMÄHT, DENN GROßE PROBLEME KÖNNEN KLEIN ANFANGEN." en:The Stanchurian Candidate ru:Стэньчжурский кандидат es:Un Candidato Nada Stan-dard nl:De Stanuriaanse Kandidaat it:Un nuovo Sindaco per Gravity Falls Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2